


Secrets

by luv_dani_jmo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1800s, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, idk whats happening, karamel is not endgame, nothing is accurate to the time period, probs a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_dani_jmo/pseuds/luv_dani_jmo
Summary: this is just a short fic that i made, its based in the 1800s but thats just cause I wanted to do a ball type thing at some point but basically nothing is actually accurate to the time period. I did whatever I wanted. Just imagine its a whole other world, also my first fic
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Imra Ardeen/Gayle Marsh, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Jack Spheer, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> this might be continues based on if anyone actually wants it, just enjoy, if u don't like it move on and read something else, no need to comment anything rude.
> 
> Zora’s father immigrated from Syria when he was young, and he married an American woman. They did well for themselves, but people were close-minded. It began to fall apart when Zora was born, in 1872. There was never enough of anything, food, money, or time. When she was 12 they both died in a car crash and her only living relative, her cousin, left her with an adoptive family, the Danvers. She had her last name changed so people wouldn't know, becoming Zora Danvers, part of a esteemed family.

Zora was at the Danvers with her suitcase, and her backpack waiting for Kal, or Clark to leave the kitchen. She had received the news two weeks ago and was feeling numb. She had cried, no sobbed, when she had first been told what had happened but now she just stood and waited. She didn’t know why Clark had brought her here and she didn’t particularly care.  
“My mum says to ask you if you want anything to eat or drink,” Alexandra, the Johnson’s daughter, asked her, “So do you?” She just shook her head slightly and continued to stand there. Alexandra looked like she was tempted to just leave her there but in the end she chose to roll her eyes and sigh, saying, “Do you want to go sit in the living room?” She wanted to say no but felt bad, so she nodded and let Alexandra drag her along as she walked to the seats there. They sat silently for a bit as she stared and Alexandra fidgeted, “Do you want to talk?”  
“About what?” she responded. She wasn’t sure what they could talk about. Her past wasn’t something that she really wanted to discuss right now, it felt too early and painful to talk about her parents.  
“What’s your favorite color?” Alexandra surprised her by asking.  
“Yellow.” she responded easily. They went back and forth asking questions and Zora slowly relaxed. She wasn’t completely at ease, and she was still anxious about why Clark was taking so long but it was easy to talk to Alexandra. It reminded her of her parents, her mother specifically, and while it hurt it wasn’t as bad as she would have thought. They went back and forth for a while, and Zora found out Alexandra preferred the name Alex, and Alex figured out Kara was quite similar to an excitable puppy when happy.  
When Clark finally left the kitchen with the Johnson’s he addressed her quickly and simply, as if she wasn’t that important, “You’re going to be staying here Zora, I can’t take you with me.”  
She started to cry, and even though she tried to stop it it only got worse. “Why?” She wanted to know. He was her only family. She had never really liked him, he was a bit pretentious and arrogant but he was all she had left. “Why are you leaving me?” She wanted to be angry, to yell at him, to demand answers but all she could do was cry.  
Clark just sighed, “Zora please, I don’t have time for this. I can’t take you with me so you have to stay here.” He started to leave then, gathered his things and said his goodbyes without a glance back at her. She wanted to stop him, but she also didn’t. He wanted to leave her so he should just leave, if he didn’t want her then she didn’t need him.  
… 5 years later …  
“Zora, Alexandra, wake up! You’re going to be late for your first day of school.” Eliza yelled at them from downstairs.  
Alex groaned as Zora walked back in their shared room after finishing in the bathroom. “You should hurry before she comes up to wake you up herself.” she advised. As soon as she heard this Alex started to get up, they both knew from one too many such experiences that it was better if Eliza didn’t have to get them out of bed. Zora finished changing and then waited patiently for Alex. They walked downstairs and ate quickly before walking to school with Jeremiah, Alex’s father.  
“Well, you girls have a good day and try to stay out of trouble Alexandra, none of us want your mother in a mood.” Jeremiah says goodbye, and both girls laugh about the last bit as they walk to class.  
Alex is older by a year but Zora skipped a grade because her grades were high enough. They began their day with only one change from the norm, a new girl. Zora didn’t notice her until lunch. Nia was excited about her new project, she wanted to be a reporter even though the pay was bad and almost no one had steady jobs. James was as somber and serious as usual. While Nia rambled and James looked around the room Zora saw her. Maggie and Alex always sat together and today was no different but someone else was also with them. Kara dragged Nia with her as she walked over to them to introduce herself. James stayed behind, he didn’t like new people. “Hello, I’m Zora and this is Nia. Are you new? I mean of course you’re new, I’ve never seen you before-”  
Nia cuts off her rambling by grabbing her arm and then introduces herself, “As Zora so eloquently put it, I'm Nia and she’s Zora. What’s your name?”  
Zora blushes at her words but the new girl just smiles and says, “I’m Lena, my family moved here recently from New York.” They talked the duration of their lunch, about everything, their lives, their family, and random basic facts about themselves.  
She was still laughing about what she had said earlier, “Okay, okay, what’s your favorite color?”  
“Blue, like your eyes. Like the arctic ocean on a clear, sunny day.”  
“Have you ever seen it? The Artic ocean, that is?”  
“No, but I’ve been to beaches, and I suspect they look just like your eyes. The most clear, beautiful blue.”  
She blushes at her words, “Well yours are just as beautiful.” She moves a little closer, “Are they different colors?” she asks excitedly.  
“They are,” she says, sounding slightly surprised, “One is blue and the other is green, but most people don’t notice when they first meet me, or at all.”  
“Well I am incredibly smart.” Zora says in a fake boastful tone. When Lena laughs, she swats her arm, “I am. I really am.” She doesn’t stop laughing though and even as Zora tries to glare at her and feign anger she’s starting to smile, the corners of her mouth twitching up. Soon she’s doubled over in laughter as well.  
They have to get to class soon though and Lena takes her leave, apparently never one to be late to a class or even on time, she’s always early. After she leaves Zora joins Nia and James as they walk to class and tells them all about Lena. Nia is usually the one to talk with Zora chiming in from time to time and James only speaking up once or twice. The change surprises them but she doesn’t notice as she rambles. It does have a positive effect on them though, Nia listens a bit more and John seems a little more willing to share, speaking up more often than usual. They finally get to class and the rest of the day passes in a blur.  
“Goodbye Nia, John, Maggie. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Tell your mother I said I’d be by around 4 o'clock to pick up the food.” Zora called out to them as they left. They waved back and Nia nodded her head to show she heard her.  
“Oh! I’m sorry.” a muffled voice said. Zora stepped back a bit and saw it was Lena. She must’ve been behind her but bumped into her when Zora turned and strode forward abruptly after having said good-bye to the others.  
“Lena. I’m sorry. I should have looked. Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry if I-” she was cut off by Lena’s laugh.  
“I’m fine Zora, I promise, you just bumped into me.”  
They stared at each other for a moment before Zora remembered her manners, “So did you want to tell me something or…” she trailed off.  
“Um… yes I did, I know we don’t know each other very well but my family is having this annual charity gala this weekend and I wanted to know if you could go with your family. It would be nice to have someone there to talk to.” she blushed as she spoke.  
“Lena-” she was cut off by Lena before she could say anything.  
“I understand if you can’t go, I’m sure you’re too busy anyway, sorry to bother you.” she apologized quickly and turned to go.  
Zora caught her arm before she could walk away and when she turned back around she finished her reply, “I would love to go, and my family and I don’t have any plans.” she smiles warmly to show her sincerity and Lena blushes again before looking down at their hands. She quickly lets go and blushes herself. “Well, I’ll see tomorrow Lee.” she finishes by hugging her quickly and turning to go, silently berating herself for hugging her, they barely knew each other, she probably felt weird about it now.  
Before she reached her sister, who was standing on the sidewalk and talking to Sam, Lena called out to her, “See you on Saturday Zee.” She turned when she heard her speak and saw her smile teasingly before walking away. So she had heard the nickname, and didn’t think it was strange, it was refreshing to find someone other than her few friends and sister, who had known her for years, that wasn’t overwhelmed or uncomfortable with Zora’s overly affectionate self. She was always so open and physical with people because her parents dying had made her afraid that anyone could die at any time and then she wouldn’t remember what it felt like to hug them, to talk to them, to feel loved and safe with them, just like she was starting to forget her parents.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by Alex yelling for her to hurry, “Dad’s going to be here soon and unless you want to be left behind, I suggest you hurry Zora. I’m not going to wait twenty minutes for you in this cold again.”  
“That was one time Alex, one time, and it was two years ago. I already apologized a thousand times, are you ever going to let it go?”  
“Never, Zora, never. It’s always fun to have something to hold over you.”  
She just rolled her eyes in response as they waited for a few minutes before Jeremiah arrived. They both told him about their days, Alex talking about their classes and complaining about the strict teachers and in her words ‘idiotic and silly’ classmates. Jeremiah tried not to laugh at her words but Eliza was always better at reprimanding Alex. He just bumped her shoulder and asked Zora how her day was. She told him about what happened with her friends before going on to talk about Lena and her invitation. Alexandra rolled her eyes when she spoke about how nice and smart she was, before adding her opinion, “Both Sara and Andrea say she’s cold and distant. Never talking with anyone and she acts all haughty because she always has the highest grades in their class, basically the whole grade, well except for you that is.”  
“She isn’t like that Alexandra, she’s just shy.” Alexandra just scoffs at her words before going on to talk about how she wants to be a doctor and her teachers say she’s doing well enough in her classes to get a scholarship next year. When they get home Zora tells Eliza about Lena’s invitation and after some convincing she agrees for them to go to Alex’s horror.  
“I don’t see why we have to go. We don’t even know them that well.”Alex griped for the umpteenth time during supper.  
Just when she was going to start again Eliza interrupted, “Unless you want to Mrs. Waller's house while we go to the gala, I suggest you stop complaining Alexandra.” This quickly makes her stop, Mrs. Wallers is an old grumpy lady, who has too many cats and despises them. Eliza seems happy with the quiet and Alexandra returns to silently finishing her supper as Eliza and Jeremiah speak. When they all finish Alex goes to play a game of chess with Jeremiah as Zora helps clean up with Eliza, they switch who has kitchen duty every day. While Alex is smart she does not have the patience to beat their father at chess. Zora on the other hand can beat anyone in the house and everyone in their grade, well except Lena, since she’s never played her. She has even beat all of the teachers.  
“So Zora how did you meet Lena?” Eliza asks her. She’s always been protective of them. Especially Zora since she is the most trusting person she has ever met, Eliza’s words. Alex is always cautious and protective of her too. They didn’t want her to be as hurt as she was when she first arrived. She had cried for months, rarely eating, and having such horrible nightmares. She still did if she was honest but she didn’t want to worry anyone so she never told and since she didn’t scream as she woke up anymore they didn’t notice. She was always sunny and kind, always seemingly happy so they didn’t worry as much anymore.  
“I met her during lunch today. Maggie and Kelly were talking to her. Nia and I introduced ourselves.” Eliza nodded at this, Kelly always had good instincts when it came to people, so Eliza trusted her opinions. She was also kind to Zora and was friends with Alexandra since they were young. Maggie was too but she was more like Alex, making it harder for people to earn her trust.  
“Well what is she like?” Eliza asked. Zora had told Jeremiah all about Lena but had only told Eliza enough to convince her to let them all go, which wasn’t a lot in this case. She had seen how excited Zora was and agreed more quickly then usual.  
“She’s really kind. She’s also top of her class, like Alex mentioned to Jeremiah earlier. She loves to read and prefers Science and Mathematics over anything else. She said she has played chess since she was young so she promised we would play a round during lunch next week and we would see who is best.” she continues to ramble as Eliza smiles slightly and listens, asking questions from time to time.  
\---Lena---  
“How was your day Lena?” Lillian asked. The two of them had been silent for the last twenty minutes, as they ate, the only sounds were the clinking of the forks and knives on their plates. Ever since Alexander had died Lillian had been colder and her father did not care to do anything about it, he was either too drunk or too busy to ever notice.  
“It was good Mother. We took a couple tests, all of which I aced. Nothing new really.” she squirmed a bit in her seat as she spoke, wanting to tell someone about Zora.  
“Well, out with it Lena. Just tell me what you want so we can move on.” Lillian said, sounding exasperated, as was usual when she spoke to Lena.  
“I met someone new today. Her name is Zora. I invited her to the gala.” she said it all quickly, hoping to avoid a confrontation.  
Lillian merely stared for a couple of seconds before answering, “Where is she from?”  
Lena sighed inwardly. Everyone in this family hated anyone foreign, or at least too foreign. It was probably part of the reason Lillian disliked Lena so much, she tried for years but still couldn’t get rid of her accent, not completely anyway. She also hated her since she was a living reminder of her fathers unfaithfulness, but that was never spoken about in this house. “She was born here.”  
“Really. Zora sounds… like a foreign name Lena.” Lillian countered easily.  
“She’s the Mr. and Mrs. Johnson’s daughter.” she replied, trying to speak easily.  
“The doctors?” Lillian questioned.  
“Yes.” she managed. Lillian’s questions and piercing stares always unsettled her.  
“Well, I guess it would be disrespectful to rescind an invitation,” Lena let out a sigh at this but it must have been too loud because Lillian finished her sentence rather forcefully, “although next time I’m sure you’ll ask first right Lena?”  
“Of course Mother, it was my mistake.” Lena replied while sitting straighter. It was naive to think that this was over. She was almost regretting her invitation now, it wouldn’t be easy for Zora when she met her mother. It was hard to truly feel bad though, she was beyond happy that she would see her again so soon. That she would spend more time with someone she considered a friend, and she didn’t have very many of those, or any, not anymore.  
\---Zora---  
“Zora! Alexandra! Hurry or we’re going to be late!” Eliza yelled at them from downstairs.  
“I don’t even see why I have to go, she’s not my friend.” Alexandra griped. While Eliza’s warning about Mrs. Waller had stopped her from saying anything more about going when Eliza was there, she still insisted on complaining about it to Zora. Especially since she knew she wouldn’t tell Eliza anything because she felt bad about making her go when she didn’t want to.  
“Alex please hurry, I’m already ready, I’m just waiting for you.”  
“I’m going, this dress is just really hard to put on.” Alex complained.  
“Do you want help?” she asked.  
“Can you just lace the back of my dress up for me. Not too tight though, I want to be able to breathe.” Alexandra answered.  
“Okay, I’m coming in now.” She quickly walked into the bathroom and laced up the dress, she had always been better at it than Alex, who preferred simpler clothes. “Finished, now let's go.” They quickly grabbed their bags and hurried down the stairs.  
“You both look beautiful.” Jeremiah greeted them and then they hurried out to where Eliza was waiting, she said the same to them before they got in the carriage with Jeremiah driving them.  
“I’m really nervous.” she admitted to Alex as they waited for Jeremiah to get through all the traffic.  
Alex stared at her for a moment, incredulous, “Nervous about what? From what I understand she’s a cold, mean, closed off person,” Zora wants to stop her then, but Alex plows on, “but, and never tell anyone I said this, but she seems to like you. If someone is described as such a cold person by everyone but you it probably means that she likes you. So I doubt you have anything to worry about.” Alex finishes speaking quickly, like she doesn’t want to say it and then looks away. But Zora smiles at her regardless at least until she turns back around and scowls, she looks down then but can’t wipe the smile off her face.  
“We’re here girls, it looks like it’s already started so we should go in quickly.” Jeremiah tells them from the front. They get off the wagon and walk up the steps with Eliza, Jeremiah catches up soon and they wait in the line that has formed in front of them to get inside.  
“Name and invitation.” the man at the front says.  
Zora speaks up then, “Lena invited us, she goes to school with me.”  
The man looks bored and asks for their name again, “Name.”  
Jeremiah speaks now, “Danvers, Jeremiah or it might be under her name so Danvers, Zora.”  
He looks at the list in his hand and nods them forward. Zora lets out a quiet sigh, for a while she was worried that Lena had lied or forgotten. They walk in and Zora scans the area for Lena while her parents mingle and Alex looks for anyone else from school, she spots Samantha and Andrea and chooses easily. Samantha is much nicer and more easy to talk to. She drags Zora along with her to where Sam is standing.  
“Hello Sam.” Alex greets.  
“Zora, Alex, what are you doing here?” Samantha asks.  
“Lena invited Zora and the rest of us. Why so surprised?” Alex asks.  
“Well these are usually stuffy events where I have no one to speak to. Also mostly the city’s wealthy and influential attend. While you parents are smart, I doubt Mrs. Luthor is interested in having doctors attend her gala. That being said I am glad for some company.” Samantha easily replied.  
“While I wasn’t exactly thrilled to come, I guess it won’t be so bad with someone else for company.” Alex replies.  
Zora was still looking around the room, trying to find Lena when she walked up behind her, “Looking for anyone.” she whispered.  
Zora lets out a small yelp and turns around quickly only to find Lena stifling her laughter, “That wasn’t funny Lee.” she says trying to sound angry, but again all she can do is smile and chuckle quietly.  
“It was Zee, believe me, it was the most hilarious thing to ever happen at one of these stuffy galas.” she replies.  
“Well that’s only because you like making fun of me.” Zora replies.  
“Maybe. Maybe not. Either way I bet you’re hungry.” Lena answers.  
As if on cue her stomach rumbles loudly and she blushes, “Maybe just a little bit.” she admits as Lena laughs again, this time louder then before, with less restraint.  
“Lena, and you must be the friend she told me about, Zora was it?” Mrs. Luthor speaks to them as they were beginning to walk away from where Alex and Sam were talking and toward the food.  
“Hello Mrs. Luthor. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Zora says as they both turn to face Lena’s mother.  
“Zora where are you from?” Lillian questioned.  
“I was born here but my parents died when I was younger. The Johnson’s adopted me and I’ve lived with them since.” Zora said. She had heard about the Luthor's prejudice from kids at school often. They were well-known for hating most people that were born out of America, and people who weren’t from certain European countries. This was the reason Eliza and Jeremiah had told her to lie, or at least evade saying where exactly her father was from, they didn’t want her to face that kind of hate, and prejudice others did.  
“Where were your parents born?” Lillian questioned.  
“Mother!” Lena exclaimed, sounding slightly angry at the question. She had noticed Zora’s discomfort and sadness when speaking about her parents and didn’t want her to feel bad.  
“Lena hold your tongue, I’m merely asking Ms. Danvers here a couple questions. I want to know who you are befriending here.” Lillian silenced Lena easily while also sounding utterly respectful and polite.  
“It’s fine really. Both my parents were born here.” Zora intervened. She didn’t want Lena to get into any trouble.  
“Your name, it's a very peculiar choice for someone from here to choose.” Lillian continued her prodding.  
“They were fans of anything different, and loved to meet new people. One of their closest and dearest friends was from Syria and she had the same name. She died before I was born and they wanted to name me after her.” She didn’t outright lie for most of what she said, and it was believable because of her physical appearance, blond, blue eyed, and light skinned.  
Lillian seemed somewhat satisfied with this information and excused herself soon after, “Well enjoy yourself Zora, Lena I’ll see you after, I have to go talk to Andrea’s mother.”  
“Well that was, an experience.” Zora said to Lena after her mother moved out of earshot.  
“Yes, she’s always… protective.” Lena responded, “Anyway we should go get that food, I’m sure you’re starving by now.”  
“Oh yes please, I can’t wait to eat.” Zora said as Lena laughed at her answer. She thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, and she wanted to hear it again and again so she spent the rest of the night making Lena laugh and smile. They were having so much fun that she lost track of time.  
Soon Alex was making her way to them, “Zora, mom’s waiting with dad outside. It’s late and we have to get up early for mass tomorrow.”  
“Right, I’ll be right there Alex.” Zora quickly said. Alex walked ahead and Zora said a quick good-bye to Lena, “See you on Monday Lee, this was truly a lot fun.” she finished by hugging Lena again and this time it was returned.  
“Bye Zora…” she trailed off, and Zora realized she wanted to know her last name, her actual last name. For a second she thought of lying or just saying good-bye again and leaving but she just couldn’t.  
“El. Zora El.” she told her.  
“Good night Zora El-Danvers.” Lena said as she waved a small goodbye. Zora loved the sound of her name like that she had always been either Zora El or Zora Danvers, she loved being both with Lena, or maybe she was neither, maybe she was someone new.


End file.
